Échangisme
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Quand Shuu a une idée derrière la tête, rien ne peux le lui enlever... surtout une idée comme celle-ci. Attention, ceci est un LEMON! (enfin, il y en a même deux). Mais d'après le titre, vous l'aurez deviné, non...?


_**Échangisme**_

 _By Alili Lunamoon_

God Eden... C'était bien sûr l'île où siégeait le fameux Sanctuaire du Fifth Sector, endroit où peu de personnes voulaient se retrouver. Mais tout ça n'était qu'une infime partie de l'île ; Tout le reste de ce morceau de terre était peuplée d'animaux et de nature calme et paisible telle qu'on n'en connaissait pas d'autre pareille à elle. Et près d'une des nombreuses forêts, se trouvait une cascade à l'eau pure et claire qui retombait en quelques fracas et éclaboussures sur de minuscules roches lisses. Et sous cette cascade, se trouvaient deux garçons en train de bien prendre du plaisir...

\- Sh-Shuu... Pl-Plus fort... Aaaah!

Celui-ci accéléra la cadence, satisfait que son compagnon en redemande. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci lâcha un cri plus fort que les autres qu'il sut qu'il avait touché le point sensible : La prostate.

\- Continue..! Aaaaahh!

\- Mais bien sûr, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là! Dit Suu entre deux souffles.

\- AAAAAH...! Aaaaahhh!

C'est dans un dernier effort qu'ils éjaculèrent tous les deux, dans un cri à la fois de douleur et de bien-être. Avant de s'écrouler par terre, suants et tendant difficilement de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Tu... Tu y as été plus fort que d'habitude, Shuu...

\- C'est que tu m'excites toujours autant...

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs lui renvoya un sourire, doux pour une fois par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire.

Shuu ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, avant de murmurer :

\- Hakuryuu...?

\- Mmmh...?

\- On est vraiment des bêtes assoifées de sexe, hein...?

Le garçon-dragon lâcha un petit rire.

\- Tu n'as pas tort!

\- Au fait... Tenma et Tsurugi sortent ensemble, non...?

\- Huh? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs afficha un sourire malicieux.

\- Eh bien, tu étais attiré par Tsurugi avant, non...? Et puis moi, j'avoue que je trouve Tenma plutôt mignon...

\- Où veux-tu en venir?

\- Tu le sais très bien...

\- Mais... Je n'ai pas envie de me taper Tsurugi! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime...

\- Oh, arrête un peu ces mièvreries! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de changement... Dit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te tromper!

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie!

Hakuryuu hésita quelques secondes, avant de lâcher :

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je fasse ça avec Tsurugi? Tu ne peux pas prendre Tenma, toi, et puis voilà?!

\- Non, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle! Et puis, si moi je prends Tenma et toi Tsurugi, on se trompera chacun mutuellement, et donc on sera à égalité! Alors?

\- Mouais...

\- Pense à Tsurugi... Comment tu l'aimais, comment tu avais envie de lui...

\- Tu as vraiment des fantasmes bizarres, Shuu.

\- Je veux juste changer un peu! Vivre quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Oui, je ne te suffis plus, c'est ça? Tu m'as utilisé, et maintenant que tu m'as souillé je ne te sers plus à rien..?

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça! Lui répondit le garçon à la peau mate en le serrant contre lui. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu le sais très bien! C'est juste pour une fois, pour s'amuser un peu...

\- Bon, okay, j'accepte... Mais... Comment comptes-tu les contacter? Et genre tu vas leur dire quoi? "Salut, c'est Shuu, rejoignez-nous sur God Eden, on a une petite surprise pour vous?"

\- Exactement! Et pour les contacter ce n'est pas difficile, je vais les appeler!

\- Genre il y a du réseau ici?

\- Très drôle. Non, il n'y en a pas, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. C'est par la pensée que je vais les appeler!

\- ...Tu es vraiment mystérieux, Shuu...

\- Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout! Enfin bref, surtout, ne me déconcentre pas.

\- Okay...

Hakuryuu regarda son petit-copain mettre ses doigts sur ses tempes et se concentrer, les yeux fermées et prononçant des phrases presques inaudibles. Oui, Shuu était peut-être un garçon un peu spécial. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait...

* * *

Au même moment, loin d'ici, et dans une des nombreuses rues d'Inazuma plus précisément, deux adolescents rentraient chez eux après leur entraînement de football.

\- Tu as été génial, Tsurugi! Surtout quand tu as évité le tacle de Kirino, et qu'après tu t'es dirigé vers les buts, et que tu as tiré de toutes tes forces, et que le ballon a presque transpercé les filets!

\- _Haha..._ Si tu le dis...

\- Je t'aime trop, Tsurugi! S'exclama Tenma en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Vraiment? Je ne savais pas... Lui répondit le bleuté avec un sourire ironique.

\- Tu sais qu- WAAAH!

\- Qu'y a t-il?! S'exclama Tsurugi en sursautant.

\- J'en... J'entends des voix dans ma tête!

\- Hein?!

 _Tenma... Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi Shuu. Et non, ce n'est pas une hallucination due à la fatigue ou au Soleil! Je voulais juste te dire que moi et Hakuryuu vous invitons sur God Eden, le... hum... plus vite possible. C'est que vous nous manquez! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu! Ah oui, juste une chose... Tu pourras dire à Tsurugi d'aller au Sanctuaire rejoindre Hakuryuu d'abord? Il a juste quelques affaires qu'il avait oublié à lui donner... Quand à toi tu pourras me rejoindre à la cascade, en bas de la falaise. Tu te souviens où c'est, je suppose! Tsurugi et Hakuryuu nous rejoindront après. Enfin bref, tout cela dit, j'espère vous voir bientôt! Allez, à plus!_

Tenma se tenait la tête entre les mains les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il?!

\- C'est... Shuu... Il m'a parlé!

\- Ben voyons... Et que te disait-il, hein?

\- Il... Il voulait qu'on aille les voir, lui et Hakuryuu, sur God Eden, le plus vite possible... Si ça se trouve, c'est quelque chose de grave!

\- Que veux-tu qu'il arrive de grave sur God Eden..?!

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que l'île va être détruite et rasée par le Fifth Sector et reconstruite en camp d'entraînement pour former des ultra-super-extras Seeds plus fort que jamais, AFIN DE DÉTRUIRE LA TERRE ET LE FOOTBALL!

\- Euh... Je crois que tu en fais un peu trop, là...

\- N'empêche, ça m'inquiète un peu tout ça... On ne pourrait pas y aller...?

\- Maintenant?! Mais c'est que j'avais déjà des projets pour cet après-midi, moi! Je devais voir Onii-san, et...

\- Bah, tu vas tout le temps le voir! Pour une fois, tu peux bien me faire plaisir, non?

\- Mouais, bon, okay... Minauda Tsurugi en rougissant face à l'air suppliant et mignon de sont petit-ami.

\- Super! Bon, il faudrait trouver comment y aller maintenant. Je sais, tu n'as qu'à demander un jet privé à Goenji-san! Il te connaît bien, il ne refusera pas!

\- Ah ça non, je n'ai rien à demander à cet homme!

\- S'il te plaaaaîîîîtt... Dit Tenma en recommençant son regard digne de celui du Chat Potté de Shrek.

\- Raaah, bon okaaay! Je sens que je vais regretter tout ça...

Et c'est ainsi qu'après un coup de fil passé à Goenji et un autre à Aki pour la rassurer, les deux amants s'envolèrent en direction de l'île perdue.

* * *

\- Et voilà, on est enfin arrivés!

\- Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on est venus...

\- Oui, tu as raison... Bon, maintenant, il faut aller rejoindre Shuu à la cascade. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il m'a dit que tu devais aller au Sanctuaire pour que Hakuryuu de donne des affaires que tu avais laissé!

\- Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de retourner là-bas! Tu es sûr que c'était bien Shuu que tu as entendu, Tenma!?

\- Mais oui, je ne suis pas fou quand même! Je te jure que c'est bien lui que j'ai entendu! Allez, va le rejoindre, tu nous rejoindras après! Ajouta le brun avant de se diriger vers la forêt.

\- Vraiment bizarre, toute cette histoire... Sussura Tsurugi en voyant son petit-copain s'éloigner.

Il savait Tenma plein de vie et excité à la moindre occasion, mais le fait qu'il soit si heureux que ça de recoir Shuu le mettait un peu dans le doute et la jalousie...

* * *

Sceptique, Tsurugi se dirigeait vers le bâtiment imposant.

 _"C'est vraiment étrange, tout ça..."_ Pensa-t-il _"Et puis, franchement, je ne me souviens pas avoir oublié quoi que ce soit ici! je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le pressentiment que je vais en vouloir à Tenma...!"_

Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, puis il l'ouvrit doucement. La vue du long couloir sombre lui fit froid dans le dos. Les souvenirs qu'il avait de cet endroit n'étaient pas très positifs... Reprenant son sang-froid, il avança dans le corridor, avant d'appeler celui qu'il était censé voir.

\- Hakuryuu...?

Il eu la réponse de la présence du Seed lorsque celui-ci sortit de la pénombre et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Ah, tu es là...

\- Hakuryuu, tu peux m'expliquer là?! Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ici?!

\- Tsurugi... Tu sais que... tu m'as toujours attiré... Sussura-t-il en s'approchant doucement de lui, jusqu'à sentir son souffle.

\- M-Mais non! Qu'est ce que tu...

\- Si tu savais combien ton corps me donne envie... Dit-il en le prenant par les épaules et en posant ses lèvres sur son cou.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour sortir sa langue et la laisser glisser sur la nuque du bleuté. Il la remonta jusqu'à son oreille, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, faisant rougir celui qui ressentait tous ces gestes. Après avoir fini de jouer, il n'attendit pas plus pour retirer brutalement le tee-shirt de l'autre, chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis un bon moment. Tsurugi tenta d'empêcher l'autre garçon de le déshabiller ainsi, mais il l'avait fait tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas pu réagir et que son haut en était presque déchiré. Hakuryuu mis son visage contre son torse, laissant son compagnon à sa merci, puis il se mit directement à lui lécher un téton, et à le suçoter avec délectation. Kyosuke se laissa faire, emporté dans ce tourbillon de plaisir qui était plus brutal et plus surprenant que toutes les autres fois. Cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais il appréciait malgré lui cette sensualité dans les gestes sûrs de l'autre garçon. Il avait l'air de tellement bien savoir faire, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours... Un gémissement de plus se fit entendre lorsque le garçon aux cheveux blancs commença à mordiller le bout de peau plus sensible que les autres. Une fois fini, il passa à son jumeau qu'il savoura de la même façon. Tandis que Tsurugi lâchait quelques petits gémissements en essayant de ne pas les faire entendre, lassé, Hakuryuu releva sa tête vers le visage de son ancien rival. Une main sur sa joue et l'autre posée sur son torse, il l'embrassa avec un désir puissant. Il demanda l'accès à sa bouche et força un peu l'entrée, ainsi . Alors que chacun explorait l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre et mélangeant leur salive, ils se détachèrent pour respirer. Une fois leur souffle repris, ils recollèrent immédiatemment leurs lèvres, reproduisant le même baiser, quoiqu'un peu plus sauvage cette fois-ci. Une minute plus tard ils se re-séparèrent, collés l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle.

\- Haku... ryuu...

\- Tu es si... sexy, si... provocant... qui pourrait résister à quelqu'un comme toi...?

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, l'attaquant de lumière regarda le bas de Kyosuke, avant de baisser son short d'une traite. Son propriétaire rougit fortement, se retrouva à présent seulement en caleçon devant l'adolescent qui le regardait avec un sourire au lèvres. Mais ses rougeurs s'intensifièrent lorsque celui-ci posa sa main à un endroit précis, pile entre ses jambes, où une bosse était en train de se former. Tsurugi hoqueta à se contact, et son corps fut parcourut de spasmes en quelques secondes. Hakuryuu caressa doucement le virlité de l'autre, comme s'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Ce sourire toujours sur son visage, il posa sa main moite sur le torse clair de l'attaquant de Raimon, puis la fit descendre doucement, jusqu'à atteindre le caleçon de l'autre et y glisser sa main. Il attrapa le membre redressé dans sa main, avant d'ôter brutalement le sous-vêtement de l'autre.

\- ...Mais qu'est-ce que tu- AH!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le garçon-dragon avait pris son pénis en bouche, commençant à faire de légers va-et-viens comme un vrai pro. Kyosuke gémit légèrement à cette sensation, gémissements qui se multiplièrent au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait son action. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement. Tsurugi baissa la tête, surpris, comme si la bulle de bien-être dans laquelle il était venait d'éclater. Il vit le capitaine d'Ultimated Shining le fixer de ses yeux rouges et intenses. Il allait parler, poser une question, gémir, rire ou même pleurer, enfin bref, réagir, mais apparemment son expression suffisait à montrer ses pensées puisque Hakuryuu prit directement la parole.

\- ...Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas?

-...Je... Euh...

\- ...tu veux que je continue? Ou bien peut-être préfères-tu partir?

Tsurugi regardait toujours ce visage qui le fixait. Non, il ne voulait pas partir. Non, ce n'était pas être fidèle que de tromper Tenma ainsi. Et oui, il aimait ça et il n'aurait jamais voulu que ça s'arrête.

\- Continue. Dit-il en ferment les yeux et en penchant sa tête en arrière.

Hakuryuu s'exécuta, heureux de ne pas avoir à interrompre ce moment qui lui procurait du pur bonheur. C'était si bon... Cette sensation de bien-être qui lui parcourait le corps comme de petites étincelles. Dévêtu de tous ses vêtements, il sentait le mur froid sur lequel il était appuyé. Qu'importe, il allait avoir chaud ; il sentait déjà sa chaleur corporelle augmenter et devenir plus haute qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Celle d'Hakuryuu étant au même point, les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à avoir envie d'aller plus loin.

\- Tsurugi... prends-moi.

Le bleuté regarda son partenaire, le visage rougit et les yeux à demi-clos de par le plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir. Il n'hésita pas et mit ses deux doigts dans la bouche de l'autre pour les humidifier. Oui, cette situation était étrange... il n'aurait pas cru vivre quelque chose comme ça un jour avec Hakuryuu. Mais, dans ces moments où l'on est emporté par le désir, on ne réfléchit pas, n'est-ce pas? On suit juste notre instinct donné par nos hormones. Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils étaient presque aveuglément en train de faire ; S'il y avait quelqu'un qui passait ou pas, ou si il pouvaient être entendus, embarrassé ou même humilié. Tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Après avoir assez mouillé ses doigts, Tsurugi les retira de la bouche de l'autre. Mais celui-ci attrapa sa main et commença à lécher son index et son majeur, se délectant de sa peau.

\- Ta peau est délicieuse... Sussura Hakuryuu d'une voix sensuelle qui ferait craquer n'importe qui.

\- Je vais te faire goûter quelque chose de meilleur, lui répondit Tsurugi en affichant un sourire coquin.

Il poussa le garçon-dragon par terre, qui frémit face au contact de sa peau brûlante contre le sol glacé.Il se mit sur lui, insérant un doigt dans l'orifice. Autant dire que Hakuryuu ne sentit rien, et ce fut de même lorsqu'il mit le deuxième doigt. À force de se faire pénétrer par Shuu, il commençait à avoir l'habitude et son orifice était bien formé pour cette action. Tsurugi parut surpris, mais il n'en tint pas plus compte que ça. Après tout, ça l'arrangeait ; rien ne pourra troubler ses intentions.

Confiant, il commença à pénétrer légèrement le garçon aux cheveux blancs, tout en poussant quelques gémissements face à la douleur. Hakuryuu aussi gémissait, mais lui c'était à cause de ce béatitude nouvelle pour lui, de cette sensation qui était différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir avec son amant respectif. Il en voulait plus, plus encore.

\- Plu... Plus viiiite...

\- À... tes... ordres... Tenta de prononcer Kyosuke qui avait le cœur et le cerveau à leur aptitude maximale.

Il continua ses mouvements en les accélérant, intensifiant les gémissements de chacun et faisant couler des gouttes de sueurs. Tandis qu'il sodomisait hardûment le capitaine de Zero, il lécha érotiquement son dos clair tout en pinçant et griffant légèrement sa peau voluptueuse de ses deux mains.

-Ou-Oui... fais-moi mal comme ça...

\- Hakuryuu... aaah... aaa.. s'exclama-t-il dans un gémissement en continuant de le pénétrer plus fort et de balader ses mains sur son corps. Aaaaa... Je vais... Aah...

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux tels des bêtes sauvages, le sperme de l'attaquant ténébreux recouvra en un flot le derrière de celui de lumière. Le liquide blanc et chaud coula jusque sur la jambe de ce dernier, qui se retourna pour coller Kyosuke contre lui. Regardant ses yeux orangés, il sourit avant de l'embrasser passionnément, ce qui n'aida pas l'autre qui était déjà à bout de souffle. Il se détacha au bout de quelques secondes, un filet de bave coulant au coin de sa bouche. Kyosuke resta couché contre lui, contre son corps chaud, respirant fort.

Oui, ils étaient couchés au milieu d'un couloir du Sanctuaire. Mais qu'importe, il avait vécu un bon moment et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Pour chacun d'eux.

 **[Au même moment, sur la même île...]**

Alors que le ciel était bleu et que le Soleil éclairait l'île et de sa lumière et de sa chaleur, Tenma marchait dans l'herbe qui ne semblait être aussi verte qu'ici, en direction de la cascade qu'il connaissait si bien. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir abandonné Tsurugi comme ça, quand même... Il avait tellement envie de revoir Shuu qu'il en avait presque laissé tomber son petit-ami. Enfin bon, de toutes façons, il allait bientôt les rejoindre. Il ne restait plus qu'à arriver à cette cascade, maintenant. Le capitaine de Raimon traversa ce près rempli de fleurs, et arriva finalement à l'endroit souhaité. Il regarda autour de lui, mais le garçon à l'aura d'ombre ne semblait pas être déjà là.

\- ...Shuu? Appela-t-il.

\- Oui?

Tenma sursauta puis se retourna, avant de voir Shuu qui le regardait de son air calme en souriant.

\- Shuu? Tu m'as fait peur!

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Bah, ce n'est rien. Alala, ça fait si longtemps! Je suis vraiment super content! Rajouta-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- _Haha..._ Tu sais, ça ne fait que quelques mois...

\- Oui, mais pour moi ça fait longtemps! Dit Tenma en lâchant son étreinte.

Toujours en souriant légèrement, Shuu s'assit par terre, suivit de Tenma qui se mit près de lui.

\- Dis-moi, Tenma... Tu sors avec Tsurugi, non?

\- Euh, oui... Répondit l'intéressé en rougissant légèrement.

\- Et... Que dirais-tu si je te disais que tu me plaisais, à moi aussi?

\- H-Hein? Co-Comment ça!?

\- Tenma... Susurra Shuu en s'approcha de lui.

Il lui prit doucement le visage dans sa main, et colla ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. C'était si délicieux... qui aurait pu croire qu'embrasser Tenma était si plaisant?  
Il se détacha, un peu dans le regret d'ailleurs, pour voir un Tenma pétrifié et rouge comme une tomate.

\- Euh... Tenma, ça va?

\- Tu viens de... m'embrasser?

\- Non, tu as rêvé!

\- Hein?! S'exclama-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tu sais quoi? Tu es meilleur que je ne le pensais... Dit Shuu en le poussant habilement sur l'herbe.

\- Q-Quoi? Que veux-tu dire par là?! Rougit le joueur de Raimon face au geste et au sourire terriblement craquant qu'affichait l'autre garçon.

Comme seule réponse, Shuu se mit à lécher délicatement le cou du jeune adolescent, remontant jusqu'à son oreille où il commença à lécher et à en mordiller le lobe. Tenma ne réagit pas, des courants électriques le parcourant dans tout le corps. Shuu laissa tomber l'oreille pour reposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, faisant entrer sa langue qui rencontra sa consœur. Emporté par ce baiser, le garçon-pégase se prit au jeu, y répondant comme il pouvait. Alors qu'il était en train de l'embrasser fougueusement, Tenma passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs du garçon des ténèbres. Celui-ci prit ça comme une invitation, et il passa sensiblement sa main sous son tee-shirt, caressant son torse lisse et bronzé. Le brun frémit au contact de la main chaude de Shuu caressant sa peau avec expérience. Ce dernier lâcha les lèvres de Tenma qu'il avait collé bien trop longtemps pour s'attaquer à une partie plus sensible. D'un geste sûr, il laissa glisser doucement ses mains fines sur les hanches de sa "proie", jusqu'à retirer son short puis son sous-vêtement, pour constater avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il faisait bien de l'effet à celui qui l'amusait.

\- Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Shuu?!

\- Oh, rien de très difficile... Je vais juste un peu plus loin... Mais dis-moi, tu apprécies ce que je te fais! Constata-il en voyant le membre redressé.

\- N-Non! Enfin... je... enfin...

Shuu ne lui laissa pas le temps de bien formuler sa phrase qu'il commença à masturber puis lécher la virilité de l'autre avec malice, lui arrachant quelques gémissements qu'il essaya de contenir. Voulant en entendre encore plus sortir de sa bouche, il la prit directement en bouche, ce qui marcha bien sûr.

-N-Non, Shuu... A-Arrête...

Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas ; C'était bien trop bon et délicieux pour qu'il ne se stoppe maintenant. Et même si le brun disait qu'il ne voulait pas de ça, il était sûr qu'il pensait totalement le contraire. Et il allait lui procurer tout le bonheur qu'il pouvait lui en donner, tant qu'il pouvait autant en profiter.

\- Aaaah... n-non... aaaahaa...

Shuu continua, accélérant le rytme de ses va-et-vient, avide des gémissements de son partenaire. Tenma continuait toujours de jouir, jusqu'à un cri qui fut plus fort que les précédents. Shuu se releva, s'essuyant la bouche et avalant le reste.

\- _Héhé..._ Tu es sensible, dis donc... Dit-il en affichant un de ses éternels sourires provocants.

Tenma ne répondit rien, les joues aussi rougies qu'on pouvait les avoir et des gouttes de sueur lui coulant sur les tempes. Shuu était tellement... irrésistible, comme ça... Bien sûr, il aimait Tsurugi. À la folie, même, et même plus. Mais là, le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui était tout simplement craquant. D'une voix à demi-hésitante, il lui dit :

\- ...Ce n'est pas juste que je sois presque nu alors que toi tu es toujours habillé.

Le capitaine d'Ancient Darkness parut surpris d'entendre cette phrase venant de la bouche de Tenma.

\- Huh? Eh bien, à tes désirs...

Shuu enleva son haut, puis son pantalon noir avec une sensualité sans limite (d'ailleurs, on se demandait comment il arrivait à ne pas crever de chaud avec ça). Une fois en sous-vêtement, il n'hésita pas à l'enlever sans aucune pudeur.

\- Voilà, tu es content...? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Tenma et en prenant son visage dans sa main, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux bleus-gris de l'autre.

\- Ta peau à l'air... Délicieuse...

\- Alors goûte-là, ne t'en prive pas... Murmura Shuu à son oreille.

Sans hésiter, Tenma attrapa Shuu contre lui et commença à lui dévorer le cou de coups de langue et de baisers, ce qui arracha un petit rire à celui qui ressentait ça. Les mains dans son dos, le pinçant même à quelques reprises, il lui laissa quelques suçons sur le cou et l'épaule tout en savourant le goût doux et légèrement fruité de sa peau mate. Shuu laissa balader sa main sur tout le dos de Tenma, glissant jusqu'à ses fesses. Allez, pourquoi attendre plus longtemps?

D'une force, Shuu retourna Tenma sur le ventre en clin d'œil. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche, et les sortit quelques secondes plus tard, avant d'en mettre un dans l'entrée du garçon.

\- Ah! S'écria Tenma de surprise en sentant ce premier doigt.

Mais lorsqu'il mit le deuxième et commença à faire de petits va-et-vient avec pour l'habituer, ce cri de surprise se fit plus fort.

Au bout d'une minute, Shuu retira ses doigts et se mit sur l'autre, qui fit un petit cri en sentant la virilité s'introduire dans son entrée. Ces cris redoublèrent de hauteur lorsqu'il accéléra un peu la cadence, pressé de recevoir plus de sensations.

\- Aaah! Sh-Shuu...!

\- Tu veux que j'aille plus vite...?

\- N-Non! Enfin- si...-

De toutes façons, qu'importe ce qu'il allait répondre, Shuu continuera toujours plus fort.

C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, augmenta les cris et faisant apparaître des larmes qui coulèrent. Mais il en voulait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue. Même si ça faisait extrêment mal, aucun des deux ne pouvait nier que cette torture faisait extrêmement du bien. _Ça fait du bien où ça fait mal c'est paradoxal..._

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shuu s'effondra par terre, essouflé. C'est que c'est du sport, tout ça! On dit que non, mais lui il aimerait bien les y voir, ceux qui disent ça. Oui. Le meilleur sport du monde.

Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, Shuu regarda Tenma. Il était tout rouge et il pleurait. Bon, en même temps, il n'y avait pas été très doucement sur la fin. Mais c'est que quand il est lancé, il est lancé!

Il s'approcha du garçon et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ça va, Tenma...?

\- ...Oui... Lui répondit-il en séchant ses larmes.

\- Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé...

Tenma regarda Shuu dans les yeux. Dans ces yeux profonds... N'importe qui qui restait trop longtemps à les regarder pourrait s'y perdre.

\- Si. J'ai aimé. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Shuu afficha un sourire satisfait ; Certes, il était peut-être accro au sexe. Mais qu'importe ; il était heureux. Et pour lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Tsurugi sorti du bâtiment, tentant difficilement de bien se recoiffer. Hakuryuu était parti de l'autre côté... Ne devaient-ils pas rejoindre Tenma et Shuu ensemble? Vraiment étrange... enfin, pas plus que ce qu'il venait de faire. Se demandant s'il devait aller à la cascade et si oui, comment trouver le chemin, il sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche. Heureusement pour lui, un message de Tenma lui indiqua où il fallait qu'il se rende. L'appareil devant ses yeux, il lut :

 _Coucou Kyosuke,_

 _Je voulais juste te dire que ce n'était pas la peine que tu viennes jusqu'à la cascade. J'ai vu Shuu, c'est bon. On peut repartir tout de suite, en plus je viens de me souvenir que je dois aider Aki à faire la cuisine pour se soir. Tu me rejoins à l'avion, okay?_

 _Bisous! Je t'aime!_

Okay. Déjà, c'était étrange qu'il ait vu Shuu si vite. Et puis Aki était partie pour quatre jours en Amérique, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Tenma aimait bien cuisiner mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il savait pratiquer cet art, et donc ses plats étaient pour la plupart du temps... immangeables. Alors pourquoi donc avait-il écrit cette phrase?! Et puis ce _"Je t'aime"_ à la fin, ça ne signifiait rien de bon, la plupart du temps qu'il lui disait ça c'était soit qu'il était complètement in love sur lui ou alors qu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Le première n'étant pas vraiment possible à cet instant, il pencherait plutôt pour la deuxième option. Qu'est-ce que Tenma pouvait-il avoir regretter de faire?! Et si... Oh non. Oui, il n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait bien Hakuryuu et avait directement remarqué l'air mystérieux et coquin de Shuu dès leur première rencontre. Et il savait très bien ce que ça signifiait : Hakuryuu et Shuu s'étaient arrangés pour leur faire vivre ce moment à chacun d'eux. Bon, ce n'est pas que ça l'avait vraiment dérangé de faire ça avec Hakuryuu... Mais l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne fasse des choses pareilles ou même ne touche son petit-ami le mettait dans un état de jalousie bien plus supérieur à la moyenne. Oui, c'était du pur égoïsme. Il était bien plus possessif que n'importe qui, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yuuichi ou de Tenma. Tentant de calmer la colère qui montait en lui, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'avion était posé, et où la personne qu'il aimait tant devait sûrement l'attendre.

* * *

\- Tsurugi, tu es là! S'exclama Tenma en voyant l'attaquant arriver.

Il lui sauta littéralement dessus, manquant de faire tomber son amant qui n'en fut pas moins de meilleure humeur.

\- Tenma, dis-moi franchement, que s'est-il passé avec Shuu?!

\- Huh? Mais, euh... rien du tout, on s'est juste parlés, voilà. Que veux-tu qu'il soit arrivé d'autre?

\- Je ne sais pas, que vous ayez fait quelque chose de TRÈS spécifique, par exemple?

\- H-Hein?! M-Mais non, et puis qu-qu'est-ce qui te fait dire des choses pareilles?!

\- Déjà, tu bégayes et tu rougis, signe que tu as fait quelque chose de gênant et que tu souhaites cacher la vérité en mentant. Et le message que tu m'as écrit m'a laissé pas mal d'indices aussi. Et... Tu as encore des tâches de sperme sur le bas de ton tee-shirt.

\- QUOI?! OH NON! S'écria Tenma en tentant d'effacer les dites traces.

\- Bref... Même si ce qu'il t'a fait m'énerve vraiment, je dois avouer que... je ne suis pas vraiment mieux.

\- Quoi?! Toi aussi tu as-

\- Hum... Oui, avec Hakuryuu. Disons qu'ils ont créé ce plan exprès et qu'on s'est fait avoir comme des débutants.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

\- Laisse tomber, j'en suis sûr, c'est tout. Et je ne connais que trop bien Hakuryuu.

\- Bon, on est quittes, alors...?

\- Ça ne te fait rien, ce que je viens de t'avouer?!

\- Bah, j'ai fait pareil tu sais, donc... On ne va pas se disputer et se faire la guerre pour ça.

Il le regarda dans les yeux avant d'ajouter, avec un sourire :

\- Et puis c'est toi que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit le bleuté avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Au bout d'une minute, Tenma se détacha et dit :

\- Bon, on retourne à Inazuma..? On ne va pas rester ici éternellement... Et puis je meurs de faim!

\- Okay, mais ce n'est pas toi qui fait la cuisine.

\- Hey! C'est pas gentil ça! Je te signale que mes dernières merguez étaient très bien faites!

\- Oui, juste bien trop cramées...

\- Non, c'est parce qu'elles étaient bien dorées!

\- Alala...

C'est donc dans une bonne humeur que les deux amoureux redécollèrent en direction de la ville...

Non loin de là, Shuu était caché derrière le feuillage, ayant observé les deux amants tout le long de leur conversation. Il se leva, et vit Hakuryuu marcher en sa direction.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment tu arrives à te déplacer si vite. Lui dit-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Ça, c'est un secret! Lui répondit Shuu avec malice en mettant son index devant ses lèvres.

\- Pfff... Tu ne me caches que trop de secrets...

\- Mais bref, tu as bien aimé cette petite expérience, mon Hakuryuu darling...? Lui demanda le garçon en posant délicatement ses bras sur les épaules de son amant.

\- Oui. Et tu es quand même très mystérieux... et pervers.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-il en tirant la langue.

\- Mais tu sais quoi? C'est pour ça que je t'aime autant.

\- _Hin hin..._ On recommencera?

\- Oui, peut-être... Mais pour l'instant je n'ai envie de qu'une seule personne, et c'est toi.

\- ...Ça ne t'a pas suffit, ce matin et cet après-midi..?

\- Non... Lui dit-il en lui retirant son tee-shirt et en lui lèchant le cou.

\- _Haha!_ Tu sais quoi Hakuryuu..? Moi aussi je t'aime... Tellement...

 **㈏1❤-Fin!-❤㈏1**


End file.
